Kurt Wagner Gives His Approval
by Red Witch
Summary: The only thing worse than the Evo characters hating the new cartoon is liking it!


**The disclaimer telling you that I don't own any X-Men characters is off at the Oscars rehearsing it's acceptance speech. Just more madness on how some of the characters feel about the new cartoon.**

**Kurt Wagner Gives His Approval**

"Hello everyone!" Kurt waved. "Nightcrawler here. And I know you're all expecting me to trash the new Wolverine and the X-Men cartoon. But I like it! Especially the last episode which was all about **me!"**

Kurt looked behind him at a monitor that showed his character fighting off pirates and doing acrobatics. "I mean look at me! Look how I take charge of those rag tag mutants on that ship! Look how I fight back! Look how good I look! I'm not too crazy about the lack of detail in my eyes but other than that…"

"That was pretty cool I gotta admit," Todd walked up carrying some posters. "Sometimes you gotta embrace change!"

"This episode also made me realize something else," Kurt went on. "Why is **Wolverine** the only one of us who gets to star in his own cartoon? Clearly it has just been proven that other mutants can carry their own show. Me being one of them."

"This is one idea we have," Todd put up a poster of Kurt and Todd in dramatic poses with Sentinels, X-Men and Brotherhood in the back. It read NIGHTCRAWLER AND THE X-MEN. "Kind of a sequel thing."

"Yah, It's called Nightcrawler and the X-Men," Kurt said. "This is how we figured it would go. Something happens to Wolverine and I take over the X-Men!"

"Yeah, yeah and something happens to Magneto, like he falls into a dimensional hole or something…" Todd went on. "Or maybe I push him in. And I make these machines and stuff to take over Genosha and Wanda falls hard for me and marries me and I become the new leader of Genosha! And you know Nightcrawler's main bad guy."

"Which makes sense if you think about it," Kurt agreed. "It would be great! I mean I would definitely be a much more fun leader than Wolverine!"

"Yeah we could both play pranks on our enemies!" Todd nodded. "We could let chickens loose in the MRD. Shaving cream bombs in Kelly's office. Put holes in Emma Frost's water bra…"

"It would be a fun more lighthearted show but full of action and adventure!" Kurt said. "And swordplay! Lots of swordplay!"

"That could be like a story arc," Todd said. "You have to find some mystical sword to save the world and stuff. And the two of us go on a hunt all over the world to find it!"

"That's a good idea," Kurt said.

"Yeah that's like a couple of episodes right there," Todd said. "And there can be another episode where you and I are captured by some mutant hating nut job and we have to work together in order to fight our way out."

"Another good idea! That's at least two episodes right there!" Kurt said.

"Yeah this writing stuff is a cinch!" Todd nodded. "Or, you could also take it in another direction. As evidenced by this poster."

"Here's another idea for a spin off! Mutants In Space!" Kurt pointed to an image of himself and Todd in space ranger suits and starships. "Okay get this, somehow the mutant race ends up traveling into outer space to find a new home and Toad and I are some kind of mutant police officers! Protecting the mutant race against aliens and FOH members in spaceships or something."

"Or if outer space is a little far fetched…" Todd took out another poster. "Ta da! Mutant Vice! Nightcrawler and I are undercover cops wearing cool clothes, driving hot cars, and meeting hotter babes!"

"Not as far fetched as Toad becoming a cop but you get the idea," Kurt said.

"We also thought of something to get on board with the Christian Market," Todd took out another poster. "Something a little more toned down for the kiddies. Mutant Tales! Fun family friendly adventures with Baby Toad and Baby Nightcrawler and all the other mutant babies as they crawl around and play with each other."

"What's going on here?" Logan stormed onto the set. "What are you idiots doing?"

"We're just pitching a few ideas to any interested networks out there," Kurt said. "I mean you have a cartoon, why can't I have one?"

"Oh for crying out loud…" Logan looked at one of the posters. "Mutant Tales? You're ripping off those Veggie Tales things?"

"If Bernie Madoff can make a profit off of religion why can't we?" Todd asked.

"He also made a profit off of lawyers, actors and major corporations," Kurt said. "We could do that too!"

"What we're gonna make up a billion dollar ponzi scheme?" Todd asked.

"No! We need to hire a production team if we are going to make our own cartoons!" Kurt said. "I can see it now! We make our own cartoons and show what we want!"

"Yeah!" Todd nodded. "We hire lawyers and actors and all that stuff and soon we'll be raking in the moolah!"

"Fame and fortune here we come!" Kurt whooped.

"You know the world makes a lot more sense when you two are working **against** each other rather than **with **each other!" Logan yelled as he unsheathed his claws and started to shred the posters. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"You're just jealous of our natural talent and star quality!" Kurt yelled. Logan growled. "I believe we will be running away now."

"Why should **you **be the only one to cash in on this?" Todd snapped as they ran off.

"I think I was happier when they all **hated** that stupid new cartoon!" Logan groaned.


End file.
